Caught in your web
by kaorioutlaw
Summary: It would seem our favorite Taiyoukai found something worth his interests. Sesshomaru's found a new pet to toy with, unfortunately Inutasho-sama won't leave him be. Thing get tricky with Naraku being such a 'devious and formidable foe', will the Inuyasha gang need some help on this adventure? With foul words, sexual situations and, a good ol fashion 'sit boy' things will heat up.
1. Chapter 1

Captured: Chapter 1

By Sochido Haru

Illustrated & Edited by Hikari Houka

Dark Fiction

* * *

It was a dark night in the Feudal era; the full moon hung high hanging over a large forest on the western border. The summer air was humid, but a cool breeze blew ever so often causing the trees to brush back and forth. A female walked around the border her hands placed in her kimono pocket as she looked up at the moon, her long black hair was pulled in a braid that came past her thighs and had white tips. Her deep light grey eyes stared up at the moon making her wolf ears twitch slightly. Her thigh length black kimono hugged her hips tightly, as ever step she took made her huge chest bounce.

"The moon is so beautiful." She whispered a small smile graced on her lips as her brown fluffy tail wagged back and forth. She stared at the huge ball of light for what seemed like an eternity, until a sent caught her noise coming quickly toward her. Looking around her surroundings she tried to catch which way the sent was coming but it seemed in was coming from all directions, turning around quickly she hoped she could out run whoever it was. Her feet ran as quickly as they could, her eyes and ears were the only senses that she used as she maneuvered threw trees, hopping over fallen tree trunks, and getting small cuts from branches.

'You idioti! Coming all this way, knowing you're in heat!' She scolded herself as she jumped over what seemed like a wall of bushes into a clearing. Stopping she stood in the middle of the clearing hearing and smell on high alert, her stalker somewhere close she could feel the hair on her neck stand up. Before she could blink she was pinned to a tree by her throat, the males golden orbs staring into hers harshly, his claws in her skin ready to rip her neck apart at anytime. It took the female a moment before she could focus again the impacted was rough and hard.

"What are you doing on my lands wolf?" His cold voice spoke to her, his grip on her neck lighting so she could talk. The female looked up at the extremely taller man and almost panicked at realizing who he was.

"My deepest apologizes milord. I had not realized I'd trespassed, I only came where to moon lead me to. I'll leave immediately." She stated not looking up at demon. She waited to see what he would do, but nothing came looking up she realized what was happening to him. He had caught her sent and it mesmerized him, panicking she looked for a way out of his grip but found none. The males face leaned into her neck inhaling so sharply she shuddered, his nose ran across her skin lightly at first before his tongue snaked out.

"Milord, w-what are you doing?" She questioned as her heart rate increased dramatically. She struggled to get his hands from around her neck but it was locked tight.

"I suggest you stop struggling before you head gets ripped off." Her movement stop automatically, as her eye averted to him. "What is your name wolf?"

"So-Soichido." She whispered, his eyes flashed with hunger as he leaned down a little more.

"Soichido? Hmmm, I see. Well, Soichido. I'm going to remove my hand from your neck. I'm warning you now don't do anything foolish because you won't like the consequences."

Nodding he moved his firm grip from around her neck causing her to sigh in relief, his hands however found a new spot to rest on, his large hands slipped into her kimono and begin to play roughly with her large breast, Soichido without thinking snatched away from him backing up quickly holding her kimono together. Turning around she ran, it was instinct, her body told her to run away from this powerful demon as quickly as she could.

Why this demon wanted her she couldn't understand it either, him being who he was made it totally impossible for her to comprehend. This demon was feared all over Japan, his cruelty, his emotionless features, his power. How? Why? What made him loose control because of her heat sent? Most people assumed this demon was to powerful to have sexual needs, all his needs were satisfied with blood, his enemies blood but this proves them wrong, very wrong.

She didn't know which was she was going and to a degree she didn't care as long as she out ran him, which seemed impossible at this point he was right behind her his sent thick with lust, and desire. Coming out the forest she looked up to see a huge castle, her eyes widened in realization.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening to me." She panic. The Western Lands domain, the castle that belong to the most powerful lord in the 4 regions,

Sesshomaru.

Snapping back quickly she looked back to find none other than him behind her a grin placed on his face, her body shook with horror.

"I warned you didn't I." He paused appearing in front of her grabbing her throat again. "You're in my lands, and I can do what I please with you." He practically purred at the thought. His eyes looked upward to find a large balcony, without warning his jumped up taking her with him, opening the doors he forcefully threw her inside, he body landing roughly on a bed. "Excellent."

Soichido gasped after landing so hard on the bed and tried to sit up on her elbows, but was quickly pinned down by her shoulders by Sesshomaru's hands, his claws gripping rather tight and digging into her skin, making her wince in pain.

"What, you don't like it rough?" he questioned, his voice very dark and laced with lust. Soichido could barely breathe, she was so afraid... Not only from the want in his voice but his eyes... They were no longer even a shade of gold. No, they were now completely blue, the whites of his eyes, bleeding redder and redder by the second. She knew it was futile attempt at best, but it was better than not trying...

"Onegai, Sesshomaru-sama..." she whimpered. "I'm really sorry for intruding on your lands, onegai, just let me go and I promise, I SWEAR I'll never come near your lands again."

"If I let you do that..." he paused to sit back, giving Soichido a very (nice) full view of his protruding manhood, making a tent in his pants and pulsing rapidly every few seconds. A dark blush coated her cheeks and her mouth fell open, her gaze flicking back up to gaze in his eyes. "... I wouldn't be able to take care of this problem." he reached down and gripped her kimono by her collar and swiftly ripped it down the middle, making her cry out in protest.

"Sesshomaru-sama-!"

"Silence, bitch..." Sesshomaru growled, gripping her buy her throat again, this time his hand releasing his poison, small enough not to kill her, but strong enough to cause damage. Soichido cried out in pain, tears forming in her eyes, her hands reaching out to grip his wrists. He stopped emitting his poison against her neck and removed his hand, then leaned his face in close to hers. "Now listen carefully... I'm not in the mood for games. You're going to take what I give you, when I give it to you, willingly, do you understand me?"

Soichido, too shocked from the pain from his poison, could only nod and try not to cry as he removed the rest of her torn kimono and began running his hands all over her body, touching places she knew shouldn't be touched, shouldn't be seen, shouldn't even be thought about. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to keep in her sobs as he continued violating her, running his nose over all crevices and expanses of her skin, getting more and more turned on by the exotic scent her body was giving off. Before long, she heard his clothes hit the floor and his hands went under her knees, lifting her legs off the bed. She gripped the sheets and choked out a gasp when he entered her, swiftly breaking through her barrier and a trail of blood dripping onto the sheets. She prayed to Kami he would finish soon, but of course, he was Sesshomaru, and would last a lot longer than a normal male would, especially while in a lust frenzy. He violated her several times, using several different positions, but the worst was when he had her missionary and would force her to look into his eyes while he slammed inside of her. She couldn't stop the tears then, which only made him laugh sadistically and slam in harder. About an hour maybe more later, Sesshomaru finally finished, filling her up with his seed and pulling out of her, dropping her legs on the bed and simply getting up, grabbing his clothes and walked out of the room. Soichido just lay there for a few more seconds, then curled into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs and just let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. She was tainted now, impure, raped by a demon lord, all because of her retched time of the month...

All she could think of as she cried herself to sleep was she was here, trapped in the home of a demon lord who could care nothing less about her...

A/N: Alright everyone, that was Chapter 1 I hope you enojoyed it! REVEIW PLEASE, no flames please constructive advice but no flame! ^_^b


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped: Chapter 2

** Rules**

Chapter 2

By Soichi Haru

Editor Hikari Minamoto

* * *

The morning came soon then expected over the Western lands, radiating over more than the human or demon eye could see. Soichido woke up slowly, her body aching and in harsh pain. She was completely nude, her body curled into a ball with her tail wrapped around her. Looking around she slowly remember her surroundings, sitting up quickly she sniffed. She wanted to cry with joy, he was no wear around her. Ignoring her aching limbs she wrapped the sheets around her and headed to the balcony.

'I must leave quickly, I don't want to see hid nor hair of that monster.' She thought looking down, she swiftly landed on her feet and looked around before running into the forest quickly. She ran, trying to erase the harsh memories from her mind, his touch, his smell, the feel of him inside her it almost made her hurl. Her speed never stopped, she continued to run until something white jumped in front of her causing her stop suddenly.

"Off so soon?" A cold voice spoke cause her to shiver with fear. Soichido could only stare, she could move any part of her body all her nerves were frozen. Smirking he walked up to her and pinned her to the nearest tree. "Oh my, how surprised I was to find you were…pure." He stopped to grip her hip tightly.

Soichido turned her head and placed her hand on his chest.

"Sesshomaru-sama onegai let me go. You've had your way with me, what more do you want?" She whispered causing him to chuckle and lift her face up making her stare into his cold golden orbs.

"What more do I want?" He smirked moving in closer. "One such as myself can have anything in this world and no one would oppose me, as of late I've been searching for something…intriguing." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I've found it."

Those were his last words before his lips crashed to hers. She gasped from surprised which gave him opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Soichido tried to push him away, but no avail. When he released her she whipped her mouth angrily staring at him as he licked his lips.

"You sick bastard! Like taking my virginity wasn't bad enough, now you've stolen my first kiss!"

Sesshomaru grinned and circled her, his eyes pouring over her body, his posture one of a predator daring her to leap at any moment.

"So untainted, and untamed." He practically purred still string at her. Soichido eyes followed him watching him carefully.

"I'm not in the mood play games, sound familiar?" She practically growled. "Tell me what the hell you want with me otherwise I'm leaving." She stated walking away from him, or at least she thought she COULD walk away from him.

"You're memory of who I am must've slipped suddenly." Sesshomaru replied coolly. Soichido dangled in the air as his hand choked her harshly, causing her to gasp for air. "Listen carefully to me, because obviously your listening skills aren't the best." He paused to look up to her. "You're property of the western lands as of now, and you're home is in my castle. You belong to me, and no one else. You are my _personal_ pet."

Soichido's eyes widened and shook her head and he squeezed tighter, cause tears to come to her eyes.

"Obviously you thought you had a option silly wolf." He smirked. "Now I'm putting you down, you will head back to the castle, I'll be right behind you. I can't have my little wolf half naked for the world to see, it's just not descent."

Soichido wanted to glare, she really wanted to glare at the demon but knew it wasn't in her best interest turning around she head back to the castle, tears wanting to spill but she was to prideful to cry anywhere near this demon. She walked slowly her gaze over the lands, soon enough she came to the castle her heart beating harshly in her chest as Sesshomaru stood behind her his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Welcome to your new home, pet." He spoke deep and husky in her ear. Soichido didn't blink, she didn't move, all she could do was stare at the large castle and concentrate on breathing. "Let's go inside ne?"

Soichido watched her new "master" walk inside the large oak doors, slightly motioning for her to follow. She followed her head down her face in a blank stare she didn't know what to do or say all she knew was that she had to keep her true emotions in check.

"Head up the stairs to 'our' bedroom. It's in the West Wing, first door on your right. Wait for me there." He spoke in a commanding tone. Looking up the large flight of stairs she started up them slowly but surely, headed down the west wing she stopped to inhale sharply. Finally he was nowhere near her, leaning down she held her head and all her thoughts rushed. She now belong to the western lord, was this some kinda sick joke? Was god himself toying with her? Standing up slowly her body twinged in pain, the events from lastnight playing vividly in her head. She held back tears, and opening the large door walking inside. The room was nothing short of beautiful, it seemed as though the sun itself was shinning into the room slightly blocked by cream color curtains. A large kingsize canopy bed, laid in the middle of the large room, silk black sheets was neatly laid out all over the bed. Two dressers and a large mirror placed over one of the dressers, unlit candles hung on the walls.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered looking around at the pictures hanging on the wall. Sitting down on the bed she continued to examine the room, a small sigh of relief flashed over her body as she relaxed.

The bed felt amazing, her tail wagged slightly as she sighed.

Soichido's eyes stared at the bottle of the bed her mind still racing, she couldn't understand why this was happening to her. His sent was all over this room, she felt dizzy her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest at any moment.

Suddenly the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in his face cold as ever. Soichido sat up quickly, her graze stuck to the floor. Sesshomaru smirked slightly and closed the door behind him.

"Ah I see you've made yourself at home, excellent." He spoke. Looking over her he pulled the sheet from her body and tossed it, bruises appeared all over her body and his smirk got even wider. "That's much better. Now, lets go over thing I expect of you I expect nothing less of what I tell you to do."

Soichido bit her lip and tried covering up her breasts with her arms without being too obvious. She kept her gaze on the floor as Sesshomaru walked around the bed until he was standing on her side, and he reached down, gripping her chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look up at him. "First of all, pet... You will look at me when I'm speaking to you. Understand?"

Soichido bit her lip, keeping her mouth shut. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and released his grip on her chin to pull his hand back and slap a wicked back hand accross her cheek. Soichido's head snapped to the side from the force, but Sesshomaru grabbed her by her face and jerked it back so she was looking at him. "Second rule... You'll respond to everything I say to you with an appropriate answer follwed by, 'Sesshomaru-sama'." he released her face. "Is THAT understood...?"

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama..." she hiccuped, gazing up at him as tears began pouring down her cheeks. Sesshomaru turned his back to her tears and began pacing around the room as he began spouting off more rules and regulations she was to follow as long as she stayed in his castle. And from the way he sounded, that would be for a very long time. Soichido simply muttered a "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama..." after every rule was spoken to her. All while he was mouthing off, Soichido couldn't help but to think how unfair this was. Here she was, trapped, forced to be the glorified sex slave of the Lord of the Western Lands. All because her body decided it wanted to go through it's monthly hormone party when she decided to wonder too far onto his lands... Glorified sex slave...

Soichido growled low in her throat at the thought. She was NO ONE'S sex slave. She was her own person, and she wasn't about to let anyone treat her otherwise, Lord or not. Sesshomaru paused and glanced over at her when he caught the growl leaving her lips. "Is there a problem... Pet?"

"Yes... Yes, there is a problem." Soichido grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around her body before she stood up to face him, a new passion burning in her eyes as she glared at him, meeting his gaze. She wasn't going to let this bastard treat her like this. She was going to fight and get back home... Or die trying. "I am NOT your concubine.. I will be no such thing! My name is not 'Pet', it's Soichido, and you will address me as such. And if you-!" Soichido gasped and cried out in pain as she found herself pinned back on the bed, Sesshomaru's hand gripping her neck and squeezing tightly. Sesshomaru didn't speak, didn't glare. He only gazed down at her with the same, blank expression as his hand continued squeezing her throat, cutting off her airways. Soichido gasped for air, both of her hands coming up to grip and claw at his wrists, but of course her efforts were in vain. Black was beginning to seep its way around the edges of her vision and tears began pouring down her cheeks. The pressure in her head and chest was building to a point where she couldn't take it anymore. She was going to die soon if she didn't breathe. But Sesshomaru kept squeezing, showing no signs of releasing his grip. As determined as Soichido was to gain her freedom or die trying, the last bit of life she had in her began clinging her whatever chance she had to live and she barely managed to mouth out, "Sesshomaru-sama... Onegai...".

The instant she did, she felt Sesshomaru's hand pull back and she instantly sat up, bringing both of her hands to her neck, coughing and sucking in as much glorious air as she could. Sesshomaru stood up off of the bed and turned his back to her, fixing his kimono. "The next time you feel that firey passion deep within your soul that tells you it's alright for you to speak that way to me to try and escape..." he walked to the sliding door and opened it. "I suggest you take a dip in the lake to cool yourself off. Because next time, my name and an 'onegai' won't be enough to stop me from killing you." he finished and walked out of the room, sliding the door closed. He continued walking down the hallway until he ran into one of the younger servants, carrying fresh towels to his bedchambers. "Servant."

"H-hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" the young boy stopped in his tracks and bowed deeply, somehow keeping the towels from falling.

"Get some of the older women skilled in the art of healing to my bedchambers. I want those bruises and scars gone or as close to being gone as much as possible before I see her again." Sesshomaru ordered and began walking off again.

"May I ask the Lord Sesshomaru-sama when he will return to see m'lady?"

"Sunset, at the latest." he replied and he heard the little boy's feet scurry off towards his bedchamber. He continued on in the direction of his study, passing a hanging mirror, when a familiar, yet long forgotten voice wafted to his ears.

"What's the matter, son...? Don't like looking at your handiwork?"

Sesshomaru whirled around to face wherever the voice was coming from and found himself facing the mirror. And yet, it wasn't his own reflection gazing back at him, but the image of his father, Inutaisho. A snarl came to Sesshomaru's features. "Now, you'd think after all of these years, you'd be happy to see your own father."

"I've been getting enough of you in my dreams as of late, father. I don't exactly need to be hallucinating and seeing you during the day as well."

"Maybe I miss talking to you. Being dead is such a bore..."

"What do you WANT, father...?"

"Always straight to the point with you... But I was curious... How did you enjoy raping that girl? Did it make you feel strong? Imagine that, the great Lord Sesshomaru resorting to raping helpless females to get a power rush..." Sesshomaru glared and clentched his fists. "Don't like the truth, son?"

"I found what I've been looking for. That's all that matters. How I treat the wench is no concern of yours while you're burning in hell... Father."

"Wench...? Don't try to fool yourself. It's pretty obvious... That that girl is more than some whore you found in the forest." Inutaisho grinned at the look Sesshomaru gave him. "Well, would you get a load of your face..."

"What the hell do you mean about that girl?"

"You see, son, you're rather fond of getting straight to the point. I'm rather fond of riddles. Ja ne!" he grinned and waved, and soon his image faded away and was replaced by Sesshomaru's own reflection. She stared at the mirror for a few more seconds, then continued on his way to his study. "I don't have time for your foolish games, father..."

~*~*~ Back with Soichido~*~*~

Soichi laid there, she couldn't move if she wanted to breathing slightly, her body tried its hardest to relax. Shooting up instantly when the door opened she sighed in relief when a young boy stood there.

"Milady, Lord Sesshomaru asked that we bring you a healer for you wounds." He spoke softly. Soichi blinked and shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, my wounds no longer remain on my flesh, but thank you for your concern." She stated back laying back down. The male servant blinked and then nodded closing the door walking back to wherever he'd come from. Soichi laid there looking at the sun slowly lower itself to the give the moon time to shine over this world. She wished she could leave and go home to her tribe but, she knew down in her heart she would probably never see them again. Curling into a tighter ball somehow she managed to drift off to sleep.

Sunset came quickly and Sesshomaru walked down the hall toward the west wing his cool demeanor the same, once coming to his room door he opened it. His eyes instantly falling upon his new slave, she slept peacefully the sheet she was wrapped in fell off her body at some point showing her large breasts. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and looked over the vision of the women. He'd hate to admit out loud but this girl looked like an angel while sleeping. Sitting on the bed he shook her, not to demanding but enough to wake her.

Whining she opened her eyes, as her vision cleared she gasped and sat up.

"Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-sama." She panicked and he held up his hand. Soichi stopped and he spoke.

"Get up, and follow me." He stated standing and Soichido followed him wrapping the sheet around herself once again. Heading down the western hall way he stopped at to very LARGE doors. Opening them with ease, a large hot spring was brought into site, Sesshomaru walked in and Soichido followed in amazement. "Get into the springs, I will join you shortly."

Soichido looked and bowed slightly.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Taking off the sheet and untying her hair from its long braid, she blushed slightly at his gaze over her body. Walking into the springs she dipped her head under and came up water dripping all over her face and body. Sesshomaru smirked, and began to undress himself, Soichido turned her back and blushed darker.

'HOLY CRAP!' She thought when she heard him enter the water. Leaning on a rock, he looked at her.

"Pet…"

She flinched and spoke.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Come bathe me…"

'BATHE YOU?!' Soichido screamed in her mind as her face turned beet red. Not wanting to anger him, she turned to face him, her gaze set on the water's surface. "H-hai... Sesshomaru-sama..." she began wading over to him, pausing several feet away and fidgeting nervously. Sesshomaru kept a bored expression on his face.

"You can't expect to get me clean if you're not close enough to touch me, pet..."

"Hai..." she mumbled, scooting closer to him, trying to leep her gaze away from his body. She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm herself down and reached behind the rock Sesshomaru was leaning against to grab the soap that was sitting on the tiled floor of the springs. She held it in both of her hands and dipped them under water, rubbing her hands together against the bar to work up a lather of soap. She bit her lip when she was forced to turn her gaze upon his body, compeletly visible and unhidden by the water from her abdomen on up. 'C'mon, Soichido... The faster you get this done, the faster you don't have to look at him...' She tought to herself, trying not to whimper as she set the bar of soap down and began running her hands along his arms, moving fast, but cleaning throughly. She ran her hands up his arms, then moved up to his neck, not moving as fast and gently caressing but still thorough enough to clean. Soichido felt her mouth go dry as she moved down his chest, her hands moving even slower than before, her eyes locked on his tones chest and abs.

Despite being a rapist and a kidnapper, Soichido had to admit he was one sexy son of a bitch (no pun intended).

"Are you finished, pet...?"

Soichido jerked her head up to look at him, a dark blush on her cheeks from the realization she'd been staring at his body and not cleaning for at least a good minute. "A-ah, hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" she quickly removed her hands from his chest and placed them under water, her eyes shyly looking off to the side. She hear a light splash of water and involutarily looked back at him, only to let out a small squeak of surprise when she wasn't looks at his face, but instead at his memeber, rock hard and pointing straight at her mouth, which was opened slightly from awe and surprise. A little from his change position, but mostly from how HUGE he was... No wonder she was in so much pain the morning after...

"Not quite finished, yet, pet. You haven't cleaned my lower half..." Sesshomaru was fighting to keep from smirking at her shocked expression and obvious embarassment from being face to face with his member, and also, the water was deterring his senses, but maybe even possible arousal...?

"... Hai... Se-Sesshomaru-sama..." Soichido whispered, her eyes half lidded as she reached around and picked up the soap again, working up a new lather and began washing his thighs first, and slowly making her way upwards. Sesshomaru watched her every move, fighting the urge to lick his lips as she arrived at her final destination. Soichido gulped and cautiously grabbed his member in her hands, one holding his steady at the base and the other lightly began stroking him, shaft to head, shaft to head. Sesshomaru clentched his fists, his claws digging into his palms causing blood to drip down into the water. He wanted so bad to thrust his length into her mouth... He released a sigh as the hand holding him steady went lower and gently began rubbing his balls, her other hand still slowly stroking his shaft. She looked up at him shyly, a cute blush on her cheeks and he felt his cock throb and pulse in her hand as he imagined shooting his seed out all over her cute little face...

The words WANT flashed through his mind and he growled, moving at an inhumane speed to put her back against the rock and stand in front of her, his legs on either side of her body as he leaned forward, his palms pressing against the rock. "Don't stop," he growled. "Keep going..."

Soichido nodded and hesitantly reached forward and began stroking him again, the other hand going back to fondling his balls. She began stroking him a little faster, Sesshomaru clentching his teeth and panting slightly. Soichido felt a tingling sensation between her legs as she stared at his cock while stroking him off. She herself couldn't figure out why she was so eager to get him off... Could it be possible she WANTED him to get off...?

No, no way in all of hell could she want this bastard to have an orgasm. But if she didn't do as he said, he'd probably force his way on her again and use his cock on something a lot worse than her hands...

"Ghh...!" Sesshomaru let out a choked gasp and began involuntarily bucking his hips into her hands. Gods, how was he this close from just a simple hand job...? Usually he could go for hours and hours on end, but now, for some reason, watching her stroke him off with that cute little blush on her cheeks and that innocent expression just make the pressure in his stomach build and his balls tighten. She looked up at him curiously from the noise he made and Sesshomaru could feel it coming... Oh God, it was right there, right there, just a few more seconds...

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama..." a female voice called out. Soichido gasped and qucikly removed her hands from his aching memeber, throbbing uncontrollably as if protesting the sudden lack of attention. Sesshomaru turned to glare at the intruder, his eyes bleeding red and a snarl on his lips.

"WHAT!? For what reason do you have inturrupting my bath, old wench?!"

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama asked me to inform him when dinner was prepared and out in the dining area. I do not recall the Lord saying, 'Do not inturrupt me to tell me when'." the woman retorted, bowing her head and keeping her hands together in a servitude type manner. Soichido couldn't really tell due to the steam in the room, but she looked to be a short, old woman with gray hair tied up into a bun, wearing a servant kimono. Sesshomaru growled in agitation and began walking towards the entrance to the springs. He snatched up his clothes, and not even bothering to grab a towel, let alone cover up, he stormed out of the the springs. Soichido blinked, not really sure what was going on...

"Are you done with your bath, M'lady?" the woman spoke and Soichido nodded.

"H-hai," she waded over to the edge where the woman stood and rested her arms on the edge. "A-anou... C-could you hand me a towel, onegai?"

"Don;t you worry about a thing, M'lady. I'm here to tend to your needs and get you prepared for dinner." the old woman spoke, holding out a fresh towel. Soichido shyly stepped out of the springs. "Hold up your arms, onegai..." Soichido did as she was told and the woman wrapped the towel around her body. "Come now, we have to get you a proper kimono..."

"E-excuse me... Ma'am?" Soichi spoke up as she follwed the old woman from the springs and down the hall. "What should I call you?"

"My name is Akiko, M'lady. I've been serving the master for about 40 years now..." the woman led her back to Sesshomaru's bedchambers where she made Soichido sit in front of a vanity mirror and began brushing out her hair. "The Lady Soichido, was it...?"

"O-oh, no, Akiko-obaa-san, I'm nowhere close to a lady." She blushed looking down.

"Non sense." Akiko smiled placing the brush down. "Lets get you ready Lord Sesshomaru isn't patient at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner: Chapter 3

Dinner

Chapter 3

By Soichi Haru

Soichi walked down the stairs with a black and silver kimono on, though the sleeves were very long the kimono itself was very short. It came up to about her upper thigh, its beauty echoed over her skin and hugged her every curve. Glancing over her shoulder when she got to the final step Soichi sighed and looked around, she really didn't want to run into the Lord of the West lands even if it was his castle. Leaning against the wall she looked down at her feet, moments of their bath together came back instantly and she found herself blushing. I guess the saying was true, mating with someone during your heat cycle you'll be unwilling attracted/enticed by them. She sighed once again at the thought of somehow always being connected to "him" of all youkai in the region. Her thought dwelled on not noticingSesshomaru had been staring at her for a good 2 minutes.

"Something wrong pet?" He questioned causing her flinch and blush. Sesshomaru wanted to openly smirk at the look on her face but contained it. Her eyes were huge as she pressed herself against the wall, as her hands placed together over her chest. Soichi blushed darker before bowing quickly toward the demon.

"Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama." She apologized.

Sesshomaru smirked and watched her raise to her feet the blush still present on her cheeks. He gazed over her body his golden orbs taking her body curves in inch by inch. He could remember how the moonlight echoed over her body as he mounted her the first night he'd meet her. She truly had a beautiful body, one he'd become the master of.

"Come, dinner is prepared and I'm sure you're hungry after your day." He spoke, walking toward the dinning room, Soichi followed with her head down not wanting to look up at him. Turning the corner they came to a large dinning area decorated beautiful, the long/large table was decorated with a beautiful light blue table cloth, on the table silver candle holders were placed along with sterling silver table wear.

Soichi smiled as she walked in after Sesshomaru looking around, everything was so beautiful. Over in the corner a large portrait hung with a male that resembled the Lord of the West, Soichi stared at it her head cocked to the side.

"Pet you're presence is required over here." Sesshomaru voice spoke and Soichi scurried over to the table standing by him. He looked at her and patted his lap, causing her to blush and look at him. "Sit." He ordered. Sitting down slowly she looked in her lap not speaking or breathing to loud, Sesshomaru smirked and looked at her. "Don't be so tense, the worst has already happened as long as you behave and do as I say." He paused to grab her chin between his thumb and index finger making her stare into his eyes. "Tonight, you're body will be mine again… so be prepared after dinner."

"H-hai, Sesshomaru-sama..." she replied, then looked back down into her lap when he finally released her chin. As much as she didn't want to be around him, here she was, being forced to eat dinner on his lap, then later on having to endure what he put her through the first night she was here... She turned her head, trying to find something, anything she could focus on to at least get her through this dinner when her gaze fell upon the portrait she noticed when she first came in. "Anou... Sesshomaru-sama... Who is that a portrait of?"

Sesshomaru glanced back at the picture of his father, only to scoff and face the table again. "That... is a portrait of Lord Inutaisho... My father."

"H-hontoni...?" Soichi gasped, looking back and forth between Sesshomaru and the portrait. 'I can see the resemblance... the only thing is, Lord Inutaisho actually looks like he's... happy...'

"Hai, honto. Enough of that, though. It's time for you to eat... You probably haven't eaten since before your arrival, and you need nourishment." he spoke, waving his hand, causing a servant to walk over and begin preparing a plate for her. As much as Soichi didn't want to eat, she really didn't want to cause Sesshomaru to be irate, especially right before they were supposed to mate...

So she downed the food he had prepared for her, which she had to admit tasted heavenly and did wonders for her fatigue. As she finished a glass of some kind of juice and set it down on the table, Sesshomaru lifted her up into his arms and began carrying her out of the dining room. Soichi braced herself, closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer as he carried her down the hall and up the stairs, leading to his bed chambers. He slid the door open and set her on her feet.

"Undress and get on the bed. I'll return momentarily." he ordered, then slid the door shut behind her. Soichi let loose a long sigh and slowly began undoing her kimono, unraveling herself from the confines of the fabric. Once she got down to the thin almost robe like layer of the kimono, she climbed on the bed, and let the white, almost sheer, fabric fall from her shoulders and pool around her hips. She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. 'Twas not a chilly night, but Soichi couldn't help but shiver at the thoughts of what she would have to experience that night with Sesshomaru. He said that the worst was over, but she couldn't fathom sex with her kidnapper and rapist to be anything but horrifying.

Her head snapped up to the door when she heard footsteps approach, then the door slid open to reveal none other than Sesshomaru. He was carrying something with him in his arms, but it was mostly hidden by the fabric of his kimono. He walked in and closed the door, not really acknowledging her presence, which was just fine with Soichi. She watched him closely, however, as he walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and set down two or three different items...

'Candles?' she thought, a curious look on her face. He lit those candles, then walked around to the other side of the bed and set the remaining candles on the table beside the bed and lit those as well. Now the room was immersed in a pale light, and Soichi wrapped her arms tighter around herself. She took a deep breath, and realized the candles were scented. 'Mmm, they smell so good...' she couldn't help but sigh, a small smile coming to her lips. "S-Sesshomaru-sama...?"

"Hmm...?" he responded as he began removing his kimono.

"What... Kind of candles are those...?" Soichi sighed again, leaning back on her arms. She wasn't sure why, but she was beginning to feel extremely light headed. She had to concentrate on Sesshomaru just for her vision to focus.

"A special blend I had made. They're supposed to relax you." he frowned as he removed the upper part of his kimono, leaving him in only his pants. "Must not be working very well. I don't feel any different."

Soichi shook her head, a lazy smile on her face. "Uh-huh... I feel... Relaxed..." she sat up, then leaned forward so she was on her hands and knees in front of him. "I feel very relaxed, Sesshomaru-sama..." she grabbed him by the waist of his kimono pants and tugged until he was on the bed with her. "If the candles aren't working..." she paused to lick her lips. "Maybe I can help get you relaxed...?" she purred, looking up at him, nuzzling his crotch. Sesshomaru smirked, resting his hand on top of her head, giving her the "o.k".

Things were very fuzzy to Soichi at this point. Something in the back of her mind was screaming that everything that was happening was wrong, but the front of her mind was too cloudy to really pay attention. So cloudy even, she had to fight to focus on what was happening. She was now lying on her back, gazing up at a completely nude Sesshomaru, her legs spread open and something hard poking her between her legs. "Sesshomaru..." she gasped, gripping the sheets tightly when he pushed his length inside of her, settling himself to the hilt. "Sama!"

Soichi writhed and moaned in pure ecstasy as Sesshomaru rode with her into the throws of passion, pushing his way in and out of her slick walls. She wrapped her arms around him as best as she could, he claws raking down his back as she could feel an orgasm approaching. "S-Sesshomaru! Oh, Kami-sama!" she cried out, throwing her head back. "G-good, so good! M-more, gimmie more, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru grunted his response and gripped her hips, slamming his manhood into her rather roughly, using his demonic speed. Soichi scremed to the heavens as she came, arching her back and digging her claws into his shoulders. Her orgasm was so powerful she blacked out momentarily, then woke up to her cheek pressed against the sheets and her butt in the air, Sesshomaru pounding into her from behind. Her vision was still blurry, but at this point the candles were almost gone, and her head was as clear as a sunny day. Tears began pouring down her cheeks as everything began coming back to her... And here he was, still having his way with her. She bit her lip and clentched her eyes shut when he grabbed her hips rather forcefully and buried himself as deep as he could inside, his length throbbing uncontrollable, signaling he was finally finished. He pulled out of her, his cock still a little hard and covered in both her juices and her own. Soichi let her hips drop to the bed, and while Sesshomaru climbed off to more than likely clean himself off, she climbed under the covers and let her tears fall, soon falling asleep. Sesshomaru joined her, having no intention of addressing her tears, or going to sleep, but he soon found he could not avoid the latter when he suddenly found himself standing in the center of a beautiful forest clearing, Inutaisho standing in front of him.

"Father..." he frowned. "Invading my dreams once again..."

"Just as you invaded that girl's privacy."

"She's my pet, she has no privacy."

"Really... Is that why you resorted to getting her stoned out of her mind to have sex with her?"

"... If you really must know... I bought those candles to make it pleasurable for her. And if you know that much, you should know how much she enjoyed it..." Sesshomaru couldn't help the smirk that came from remembering her face as she climaxed. Inutaisho sighed, shaking his head.

"Sesshomaru, you fool... How can you ever expect to be a great ruler if you can't even see what's in front of you? That girl didn't enjoy having sex with you. She was high as all hell from those candles, thus making her inebriated. She lost all inhibitions and had sex with you... Now if you really think that makes no difference, then you tell me... Would she have done all that without those candles?" Sesshomaru kept his gaze, although deep down he knew his father was right. "Would she have fallen asleep crying...?"

"I get your point." Sesshomaru snapped, then turned around, his back to his father. "... What do you want from me...?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. That girl is much more than you're making her out to be. But it's not my job to make you see that. You have to do that on your own. Only then will you have what it takes to be greater than I."

A/n: Ooooh, what's happening!? Maybe we'll see some Inu-chan, and my lovely hunky monk Miroku! Don't worry I'm a hardcore Inuyasha fan so I plan to make this sexy with just a lot more Sesshomaru's sexy self! Reveiw!


End file.
